


Am I Interrupting?

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, minimal plot, season one, this is hardly original - but it had to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: FBI Agent Audrey Parker arrives in a Haven with one small difference from canon: Nathan and Duke's relationship is just a little bit more complicated. But even the smallest changes have knock-on effects and Nathan is better off than he knows. The fight with Duke that would have caused his Trouble to kick in never happened, because they were too busy making out instead. He has memories of a time as a kid when he stopped being able to feel, but he doesn’t have to live with it now. And so, when they find their lives being further complicated with the arrival of a beautiful woman who seems at least a little interested in the both of them, well; there's really only one way to respond.





	

A few weeks after she decides to stay in a strange little town called Haven, Audrey Parker has a crazy day. Or rather, a crazier day, since they all seem to be a little odd in this place. What looks at first like a murder turns out to be something else entirely and she spends the day running around town trying to figure it out before the situation really gets out of hand. Her partner Nathan’s local knowledge is invaluable and she tells him so as they say goodbye at the end of the day, the situation finally resolved (although not in a way they will ever be able to put in any official report).

 

Back in her room she takes a long hot shower, letting the warm water relax her tense muscles. But as she gets dressed her mind is still running over what happened and she realises there is someone else whose help was invaluable, who she hasn't thanked at all.

 

The fading light of the day silhouettes the Cape Rouge as she climbs on board. “Hello? Duke?”

“Down here!” she hears a call from inside and finds Duke sat at the table with a glass of whiskey. “Hi Audrey,” he says and points her to the seat across from him. “What’s up?” he asks.

“I just wanted to … Oh, Hi Nathan,” she is thrown a little to see her partner taking a seat next Duke, changed from his work clothes and bringing his own glass of whiskey with him, and the bottle and a glass for her. “Thanks,” she says. “You knew I was coming?” she asks, confused, although not yet quite sure why.

“We heard you,” Duke reminds her.

“Right, of course. So what … Is this a bad time? Am I interrupting something?” she asks.

“No, it’s fine,” Duke assures her.

“But I am interrupting something,” she says and then the pieces fall into place with the way they look at each other. “Oh! You’re a couple!”

“No,” says Duke firmly. “We are not.” And Nathan is shaking his head at her. But they’re not surprised by the suggestion and they’re not offended either.

“You sleep together then,” she says.

“Well, yes,” replies Duke. “We do do that.” And for an answer Nathan just slips his arm over Duke’s shoulders. Duke turns his head and grabs Nathan’s hand, bringing it up to his lips for a quick kiss.

Audrey sits back in surprise; not at the two of them together, but that she hadn’t noticed until now. They were always so comfortable with each other. Whether they were fighting or joking they were always getting in each other’s faces; hands on shoulders and on arms as they pushed the other away from them or out of danger. How had she not seen it before?

“Wanna join us?” Duke asks. She starts to laugh, then sees that he’s serious and sees too that Nathan is not remotely surprised by the suggestion. Later, she would learn that they had been talking about her before she arrived. But for her it came out of nowhere. She opens her mouth to speak, but for once is lost for words.

Duke laughs then at her surprise, though not unkindly. He takes another sip of whiskey as he watches her, apparently studying her reaction. “Wanna watch?” he offers instead.

And in the space her lack of a reply leaves, Nathan puts his own glass down and shifts even closer to Duke. Bringing his free hand onto the table to meet Duke’s, they run their fingers through the others as they look first at her and then back at each other.

She knows she should leave. There is a fairly loud voice in her head saying _‘Time to go Audrey. Get up and walk out the door.’_ But apparently her legs don’t agree because there she sits.

Nathan lets go of Duke’s hand and reaches instead for his jaw, turning Duke’s face towards him as Nathan moves closer. Audrey knows she is lost even before they kiss.

But kiss they do, Nathan’s hand on Duke’s neck and Duke reaching for Nathan’s leg as they press into each other, lips sliding past lips and then parting just enough to give her a view of their tongues doing the same. She starts to wonder if they have forgotten she is there, but then Nathan pulls back from the kiss just far enough to tell Duke, “You like an audience.”

“You know I do,” replies Duke. And while Audrey’s brain is still fogged up trying to process exactly what *that* means, they are kissing again, hands in each other’s hair. After a minute Nathan stands up and pulls Duke off the bench with him, somehow managing to hardly break their kiss as they move.

They stand and pull their bodies together, hands on each other’s backs and then each other’s hips and later Audrey would think that this was the last moment she might have left, if only Duke hadn’t chosen that particular point in time to pull Nathan’s hips tight against his and if only Nathan hadn’t moaned in response as he did.

They stand there in front of her, these two gorgeous men who both seem to like her and who clearly like each other more than all the fighting and snarking would suggest. As she watches them kiss, she notices they are almost exactly the same height; had she realised that before?

Duke moves his hands slowly from Nathan’s hips up underneath his t-shirt, palms pressed tight against muscles as he moves. Nathan moans again and Audrey realises she wants to hear so much more of that sound.

Duke pulls Nathan’s t-shirt up and they pull it over his head. Neither of them are looking at her, but now she knows they haven’t forgotten she’s there. Duke puts his hand on Nathan’s chest, almost pushing the other man away from him in a way that wouldn’t actually make much sense if it weren’t for the view it gives her. She is not complaining. Some distant part of her brain idly wonders exactly how much of what they are doing is them putting on a show, and how much was what they would have done anyway. But she doesn’t think about it for long because there is no answer that would make her any less interested in watching.

Nathan pulls Duke’s t-shirt over his head and they wrap their arms around each other again, each moving this way and that as they kiss so she gets a good view of both of them. Nathan doesn’t exactly mind an audience either then, she thinks.

With Duke’s back to her, Nathan slides his hands around him, his fingers spread out across shoulder blade and spine, palms pushing into Duke’s skin and holding them tight together as they kiss. They move to one side a little as Nathan lifts his palms off Duke’s skin to run the fingers of both hands down Duke’s spine in a way that makes him suck in a deep breath and arch his head and shoulders right back. Nathan takes the opportunity to bend his head and kiss Duke’s collarbone.

Audrey hears a little moan escape her own throat as she thinks _‘They are trying to kill me.’_

Then Nathan is reaching for Duke’s belt, but apparently decides that means a change of location is in order and starts to pull Duke towards the bedroom. Duke lets himself be led, but reaches his free hand out just in time to grab Audrey’s; fingertips hooked around fingertips, he pulls her gently after him.

Their hands are barely touching really. All she’d had to do to let go is straighten her fingers. All she’d have to do is pull her hand back towards her. All she’d have to do is stop walking and they would go into the bedroom without her and she would leave them to it and the craziness of the day could stop right here and she could go and reclaim a little normality (or at least what passed for normality in this crazy town). All she would have to do is straighten her fingers and stop walking.

 

She curls her fingers tighter around Duke’s, following close behind as they walk into the bedroom and shuts the door behind her.


End file.
